Wolf and the Journey North
by jm1681
Summary: Having received a new lead in Lanos, Holo and Lawrence continue north in search of more information about Yoitsu. As they grow closer, their true feelings for one another come to the surface, but, is a happy ending between them possible? Holo/Lawrence. T for mature themes, nothing graphic. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

_Greetings Spice and Wolf archive!_

_I admit, I'm still fairly new to Spice and Wolf. I finished watching the first and second season of the anime a few weeks ago, and promptly rewatched all of it. I was blown away by how fun and sweet it all was (As well as nerve-wracking). I haven't been very productive in my writing these past few months, but for this series, I had an idea for a story in just a few days, and got to writing. I have finished drafting the story (Expect it to total in the 16000-17000 word range), and will be uploading additional chapters as I finish editing them :) However, I simply could not resist uploading chapter one. It's one of my favorite things I've written to date, and I really hope you enjoy it :)_

_Without further adieu, I do not own Spice and Wolf._

* * *

"Will you be gentle with me?" Holo asked. Her voice was full of trepidation, possibly even fear, but she wouldn't have agreed to this if she weren't ready. It had been a long time coming, and now, neither she nor her partner would be denied.

"I can't make that promise, Holo," Kraft spoke. Holo gasped as he continued, "I've wanted this for a very long time. I'm not sure I'll be able to control myself."

He had once remarked that the face Holo now wore made her irresistible. Her large red eyes were absolutely magical, the light pout on her lips, flared tips of her ears; even a priest wouldn't have been able to resist devouring her. "Oh, Lawrence; please…"

"Holo…"

With that, he took hold of Holo's tail. She gasped, but not in pain. Her cheeks were red with excitement as his fingers slid into her finely oiled fur. "Lawrence!" she beckoned. "Please!"

"As you wish, Holo."

He slid the tortoise shell comb through her tail, but ultimately, any touch other than her own was just too much for the wise wolf. "Lawrence!" she roared, her once serious tone now overwhelmed with laughter. "Stop! That tickles!"

"I'm sorry," he offered. "But it seems your magnificent tail has made me lose all restraint."

"Oh! I beg you; no more of this torture!" Holo shouted. While she wanted the tickling to stop, she didn't make any attempt to threaten or hit him. She simply lay back on her bed, clutching tightly at the sheets, hoping it might ease the tickling. After all, the offer he'd posed for her was just too good to pass up.

"_You can eat and drink however much you wish tonight, and it won't be added to your tab. But, when we get back to the room, I get to comb your tail."_

She'd certainly had her fill of food and drink, but in retrospect, this was one of her worst decisions since admitting their feelings to one another the previous week. Kissing had become a regular occurrence. Every day began with a kiss, special events throughout the day were marked with a kiss, and of course, a kiss before bed. But, touching Holo's tail, that was still taboo. It was her pride and joy as a wolf after all.

His fingers gently slid to the pale fringe at the tip of her tail and suddenly, the sensation shifted from torture to pleasure. The redness in her cheeks deepened, and she decided all at once that Lawrence had done enough combing to offset her food and drink for the night. She leapt from the bed, the sudden movement causing him to let go of her tail, and the next thing he knew, he was flat on his back, pinned beneath her.

"I think you've had enough fun for one day, don't you agree?" Holo asked, her tail playfully waving behind her.

His hands gently found her narrow waist, and he graciously answered, "I suppose so."

Holo gave a smile and lowered her lips to his. So soft and gentle, barely even putting her weight on him, it made the sensation all the more tantalizing. It had been ages, centuries even, since Holo kissed someone while in her human form, and then, it hadn't felt a fraction as good as it did right now. Lawrence on the other hand, he could never admit that Holo was his first kiss _ever_. What with being both a travelling merchant and a gentleman, he never found comfort in the lips of another. Luckily for him, kissing Holo was very easy.

Their lips slowly broke, and Lawrence lifted his right hand from her hip. Gently he ran his fingers down her cheek, and Holo gave herself completely to the gesture. Her eyes fell shut as she snuggled against his hand, just as a tame wolf might encourage a kind hand to rub its head. Her eyes opened once more to take in Lawrence's smiling face. She slid her body lower, and he gently pulled her to him, wrapping his arm around her in a soft but steady embrace, her cheek resting on his chest.

"This is nice," Holo remarked. "To think; all the days we spent fighting when we could have been doing this."

"I'm sorry it took me so long," he said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"You truly are terribly good natured."

Lawrence smiled as he held her, "But _you_ like me this way."

"I do," she lightly answered.

For moments they rested like that. Silent and still, simply enjoying the warmth of one another this cold winter night. It happened so gradually, Lawrence barely felt Holo's light body go heavy. He looked to her face to find her eyes shut, and her breathing deep. He smiled all for himself, _Looks like I found a way to keep her from snoring._

He shifted to lay her back on the bed, but as he did so, she lightly spoke through her half-sleep, "What are you talking about, Lawrence? Of course I'm awake."

"Alright, Holo," Lawrence quietly chided.

He covered her with her blanket as he always did, and leaned to place a kiss on her forehead. "Sweet dreams, wise wolf."

However, as he went to go to his own bed for the night, he found Holo really was still awake. She grabbed his hand and immediately he turned back to her. "Let us leave tonight," she suggested.

"Tonight?" Lawrence asked in surprise. "But why?"

"We have never travelled through the night before, you and I," she answered. "Besides…" She turned towards the closed window, the moonlight pouring in through the cracks in the woodwork, "…it is a full moon tonight. I believe it will be lovely."

In the blink of an eye, his apprehension of her suggestion vanished completely. "I think you might be right." Being in a relationship was quite foreign to Lawrence, though the desire to please Holo came very natural to him. "How about we stop at the bar downstairs for a drink first?" Holo's eyes went from half-closed, to lit up as bright as the moon. "A little alcohol ought to keep us warm for a while."

"For certain we should have done this all much sooner," Holo beamed.

* * *

Nearly an hour later, they'd had their drink, retrieved the cart and horse, and were on their way into the night. They were headed northwest to the small town of Ezzio, just a few days upriver from Lanos. Lawrence knew there might not be much of a market for the cinnamon he was carrying, but to his own surprise, he didn't particularly care. The money they'd made in Kumerson was still holding them, and could continue to do so for some time, even with Holo's penchant for eating and drinking. What _did_ intrigue him about Ezzio was a rumor he'd received from a certain redheaded bar keep, just before settling in earlier this evening.

"_If you're looking for information about the north, I'd bet Innkeeper Layne over in Ezzio would be able to help. I hear his father's father's father's father built that very Inn over two centuries ago, and the family has been keeping records and accounts of all of their visitors ever since."_

Two centuries worth of tales, with only a minor detour to the direction he was already planning on heading seemed well worth it. After telling Holo the news over dinner, she too was quite excited to arrive in Ezzio; likely another part of her desire to set out during the night. He couldn't blame her for being excited. Though he'd been with her for months, that he was _with_ her now, that she was his and he was hers, his eagerness to see her dream realized was insatiable as well.

Not much more than an hour later though, Holo's exhaustion started to get the best of her. She let out a long and deep yawn while stretching her limbs. When the tension in her body released, Lawrence noticed a shiver about her. The warming effect of the alcohol was long gone, and now it was just plain cold. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I will be fine. Even with these layers of clothing, this form is far too fragile."

Lawrence was cold, there was no denying that. Still, he was a gentleman, and she was his woman; he would not watch her shiver. He slipped his coat from his back and placed it over her shoulders, instantly upping her warmth. "Lawrence, I-"

"I'll be alright, you just get warm."

Holo looked away from him, almost as though she were ashamed of herself. "Perhaps this was a poor choice," she muttered.

"What was a poor choice?"

"Travelling at night. I should have known it would be too cold to travel this evening. I just wanted…"

She paused a moment, but he knew where she was going. He placed his left hand atop her head, gently massaging just between her ears, "I know. Me too."

He pulled up the reins, bringing the horse to come to a stop beside a lone tree on this dirt path. "What are you doing?"

"We stop here for the night," Lawrence declared.

"Here? Won't we freeze?"

Lawrence lifted the cover from his cart and clumsily folded it on itself once, then again, making it four layers thick. The cinnamon he carried took very little space in the cart, leaving them plenty of room to sleep. He took a seat on the floor of the cart and extended his hand to Holo, "Well, my princess?"

They had been together for nearly seven full days, and still hadn't slept in the same bed. Tonight though, it only made sense to sleep in each other's arms. "I would be delighted, my prince," Holo happily replied. She removed his coat and rolled it neatly so they would have something to lay their heads on, and finally gave him her hand.

She lay beside him and he pulled the folded cart cover over them. Holo's eyes closed for a moment, a supremely serene expression on her face, "That's better."

The touch of Lawrence's hand on her belly startled her from her moment of tranquility, bringing her eyes to open and find him in an instant. Her look of surprise faded into one of happiness as they stared into each other's eyes. This time, it would be Holo who placed a hand on his cheek.

A single tear streamed down her face bringing Lawrence to ask, "Holo?"

"I never told you, Lawrence," she said. He looked at her inquisitively for a moment, and she filled in the blanks for him, "In the church that afternoon."

Lawrence's cheeks turned a brighter red than they already were. He knew what she was talking about and attempted to brush it off, "Oh that, well that's-"

"I _do_ love you, Lawrence," she confessed. He gaped at her, and she smiled just a bit wider. "I am a very proud and very wise wolf; that is what I am. But, around you, I become only an echo of those things. You _must_ have me under your spell, because so long as I am with you, this wise wolf is nothing more than a fragile young girl."

Lawrence accepted her words and gently placed his hand on her cheek as well. "You once told me that the face we wear belongs to us, and only to us. This face belongs to Holo, and Holo is the woman I love."

Beaming brightly, she blinked a few straggling tears from her eyes, and kindly pulled his hand from her cheek. She pushed herself upright, grinning as she watched his puzzled reaction. She took hold of the tunic she wore, and slowly pulled it over her shoulders. Her fair white skin glistened in the light of the full moon. "Holo, you shouldn't-"

She placed a finger to his lips silencing him, and looked up to the full moon that illuminated them. She took a deep breath into her lungs, bore her canines, and let out a strong and powerful howl. As always, Lawrence could only lie there, completely mesmerized by her and all of her splendor. She looked back to him, her tone light and wistful, "This body belongs to the man I love, and tonight I wish to give it to him. Will he refuse me?"

"Holo! It's freezing out!" Lawrence commented, surprisingly panic stricken at the prospect of his first time, and with a wise wolf no less.

She reached to the buttons on his shirt, carefully undoing them as she commented, "Come now. Throughout all these years you have spent travelling, I am certain you have also learned that the body heat of another is the best way to keep warm."

He took hold of her wrist, stopping her from undoing the buttons, and in that moment, she feared he just might scold her for this. Her ears fell forward as she sighed, however, when she looked into his eyes, she found he was smiling contently. "You truly are irresistible, Holo."

She offered him a grin, though he said nothing in response; he simply brought his face to hers, and softly rubbed his nose on hers.

Holo smiled, her cheeks instantly red as she let out a warm chuckle. She helped him with his shirt, and piece-by-piece, they assisted in removing each other's clothing. Their garments removed, Holo laid her body atop his, and that was all. Her tail lightly swung back and forth as she watched him stare into her eyes; like she were the only woman in the world. Just as he lifted his head to kiss her once more, she again placed a finger to his lips.

"Will you be gentle with me?" she asked.

He smiled wide at that. "Always, Holo," he answered. With that, she let her finger from his lips, and finally, he had his kiss.

They held each other all through the night, the warmth and comfort of their bodies their blankets in the cold. The consummation wasn't rough, rushed, or violent, but filled with smiles and laughter. They made love in its sweetest, most romantic form, laughing endlessly and playfully into the night as they enjoyed one another. Holo might never tell him, but in all her years, she had never laughed or enjoyed herself that much. The Wise Wolf of Yoitsu was in love, and no matter how proud a wolf she was, she would never let her prince go.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed chapter one :) I'll have the rest up as soon as I can :)_  
_-jm_


	2. Chapter 2

_As promised, here is the first of what will be six updates ^_^ Hope you enjoy chapter two :)_

* * *

The following morning, Lawrence was grateful to find the winter's sharp edge gone from the air. On top of that, the sun was well into the sky, and had warmed the cart and its contents, namely: him. He blinked a few times to find Holo was no longer beside him, which made his eyes open completely and all at once. "Holo?" he called as he pushed himself upright. His button down shirt covered him, though remained unbuttoned. He looked to his left and right, but Holo was nowhere to be seen.

However, before he could turn around, her voice broke the air. "Here, Lawrence!"

He turned around to find Holo had been quite busy. She started a small fire, and by the looks of it, caught, killed, skinned, and nearly finished cooking a forest creature. Lawrence's panic was replaced with a warm grin as he took her in. She wore her light purple tunic and loose leggings as always, and of course her pouch of wheat resided around her neck.

"Did you make me breakfast?"

"I did and I hope you appreciate the energy I spent doing so," Holo commented. "Humans can be so picky, requiring their food to be skinned before they eat it."

"Yes, I imagine wolves don't waste time with such trivial things," Lawrence replied as he made his way over to her.

"We do not," she proudly exclaimed, her eyes shut, and her nose pointed to the sky. She hadn't intended it, but by tilting her head back, she only made her lips an easier target. The sudden kiss caused her eyes to burst open, then fall closed again in contentment.

Lawrence pulled away, smiling warmly for her. "Good morning, Holo." He took a seat on the log beside her and finished his thought, "Yes, I _do_ appreciate the time you spent preparing that for me. Thank you very much."

"You're welcome," Holo happily replied as she leaned against him. She pulled the spit from the fire and nibbled at the squirrel splayed on it. "It's ready," she said as she handed it to him.

He took a bite and passed it back to her, "It's not bad. For a creature that would sooner eat their food whole, you certainly seem to know how to cook well."

"There are many things I know how to do," she said, making no effort to hide the provocative nature of her comment.

Lawrence only smiled at that. He leaned back and looked up to the cloudless sky. "It's a perfect day for travelling. If what Merta said is true, we should reach Ezzio by day's end."

"Will you try to trade there?"

"It can't hurt to try. Cinnamon is a fairly easy commodity to move, and since we spent very little purchasing it back in Lanos, we shouldn't have a difficult time turning a profit on it, even in a small town like Ezzio."

"It would not be a bad thing to have the cart all to ourselves next time," Holo commented.

That brought Lawrence's attention down from the sky, and back to her. Her ruby eyes as large as ever, her lips perked up just enough; completely and totally irresistible. He lowered his nose to hers, gently rubbing them together, bringing her to giggle. It was such a small gesture, but it meant so much to Holo. She was a wolf first and foremost, and that was how wolves shared their affection. That Lawrence didn't forget or neglect that warmed her over every time he did it.

He gently wrapped his arms around her, and she lifted the spit for him to steal a bite. He made an over exaggerated chomp, taking a substantial bite from their breakfast. Holo laughed at what he had done, "My! You are a hungry man this morning. Did this wise wolf wear on your strength _that_ much this past evening?"

"I think so," Lawrence playfully replied before settling on her smiling face.

* * *

After finishing their late breakfast, they were quickly on their way to Ezzio, and as night fell, they were just coming into town. Of course, Holo spent much of the day asleep in the cart. Early in their travels, it bothered Lawrence when Holo slept all day. It really made him feel like nothing more than a transport; probably why he was often so bitter towards her in those early days. Nowadays though, it was just a part of who she was. Sure he was lonely most days, but, just knowing she was there was often enough for him. Besides, Holo made up for her silent time and then some whenever they arrived in a village or town. After spending nearly twenty hours on the road, he was confident she would wake up in desperate need of food and alcohol.

Almost right on cue, a deep yawn emanated from behind Lawrence. Instantly he grinned, "Finally awake?"

Holo groaned in response. Waking up was always difficult for the wise wolf, especially on an empty stomach. "Truly this was a poor choice," she commented.

She made her way to the bench as Lawrence spoke, "There was nothing we could do to avoid the long ride. We probably should have brought along a snack though."

"And alcohol," Holo added.

"Of course, how could I have forgotten?"

Holo fixed her hood over her ears and took her seat beside him. She looked all about the small buildings that seemed haphazardly placed throughout the village. It was an odd site for them, coming to a village not surrounded by walls, or a moat. It was certainly more inviting. At the center of the village, they could see a multi-story building, perhaps three levels tall; likely the Inn Merta spoke of in Lanos. Her eyes fixed on the building, Holo asked, "I do not suppose your lady barkeep told you whether or not there was alcohol at this establishment?"

Her subtlety was anything but, bringing Lawrence to roll his eyes. "No, the lady didn't mention any alcohol. Don't worry though, as soon as I get us a room and the cart and horse stowed, we'll get you something to eat."

"Excellent," Holo answered simply. Her stomach let out a growl, bringing her to groan as she clutched her abdomen. "I feel like I could eat a horse." The horse pulling the cart let out a whiny at that comment, bringing her to clarify her words, "Not you, of course."

Lawrence let out a chuckle at their exchange, when his stomach let out a growl. "Looks like I'm a bit more hungry than I thought, as well."

"I can hardly wait to see what they have to eat," Holo excitedly said. The images ran through her mind as she spoke them aloud, "Lamb, no, Turkey perhaps? Thick and creamy gravy, and possibly even some of those infernal potatoes to go along with it. No, sweet potatoes…"

"I'm not too sure they'll have such things here," Lawrence commented, though not dissuading Holo from daydreaming about her impending meal. "Small towns and villages like this usually don't have large stocks or varieties of food. We might very well be having porridge for dinner."

"Pish posh," Holo scoffed. "I can almost smell it now; fresh duck with lemon and soy. For certain it will be a magnificent meal!"

* * *

Holo's jaw rested on the bar as the barkeep read them their menu options. "I'm afraid all we have left tonight is some porridge and chicken soup."

Her left eye twitched as words sputtered from her lips, "Turkey… potatoes… duck…"

Lawrence, however, was fairly calm. He _did_expect this after all. "Is there any place in town we might find Goat's cheese?"

"This time'a night, not likely."

"Ohhhh," Holo whined, her hood visibly shifting as her ears fell forward in disappointment. Again her stomach growled, this time loud enough for the barkeep to hear.

"Do you have anything else you might be able to throw together?" Lawrence asked. "As you can hear, my lady friend is exceedingly hungry."

The barkeep thought on it for a second before answering, "Come to think of it, I do have a couple of potatoes, and a little goat's milk. Won't be much, but I can probably make the porridge a little more exciting for you."

"I'd be most grateful," Lawrence replied with a respectful bow, his hand on his chest. "If I could trouble you for two glasses of ale as well?"

"Sure, gimme just a minute."

Lawrence softly rubbed Holo's back in an effort to lighten her mood a bit. Seeing that it wasn't working very well, he offered, "Don't worry, when the rest of the town is open for business tomorrow, I promise to get you a meal fit for the princess you are."

Though she was feeling ravenous at the moment, she still managed to smile. "You are too good to me, Lawrence." The barkeep placed two full mugs in front of them, then set out to prepare their meals. Once he was out of earshot, Holo asked, "Will you try to speak with the innkeeper tonight?"

"Unfortunately, I won't be able to," he replied. "I checked in with a young girl whom I can only imagine was his daughter."

"I thought I smelt a woman on you," Holo interjected.

Ignoring her jealous comment, Lawrence continued, "I didn't ask, but again, I can only assume that the head of the inn was either asleep, or out for the night. Tomorrow morning, I'll seek him out so we can try and find out whatever he may or may not know about the path to the north. From there, we'll plan our route and be on our way."

"After we eat, right?" Holo asked.

Lawrence smiled through his sigh, "Of course, after we eat."

* * *

As usual, Holo was in a bad way when they retreated to their room. Lawrence was once again haphazardly covered by her clothes, a shoe in each hand and her cloak atop his head. The wise wolf groaned as she fell onto her bed. "What is wrong with me? Tonight I am done in by just a _single_ glass of alcohol."

"You hardly finished the glass he poured for you," Lawrence remarked as he set her clothes on the table beside her bed. He placed a hand to her forehead, "You don't feel hot. Do you feel ill?"

"I may not have a fever, but my body feels as though it is boiling." She pushed herself up and removed her shirt and pants. Immediately Lawrence turned away, offering her privacy. She looked over her shoulder to find his back to her, and grinned as much as her weak body would allow. Feeling ill was one thing, but being Holo was another; she once again threw her clothes atop him and fell back onto her bed.

"You're probably over tired as well," Lawrence added as he folded her shirt and pants. Again he set the garments on her table, this time taking the chance to place a kiss on her forehead. "Get a good night's rest. Tomorrow you'll feel much better."

He left her uncovered as she clearly wished to be, and turned to head to his bed. While she didn't grab his hand tonight, she did speak once more, "I had hoped we were through sleeping apart."

He turned to find she had rolled onto her side, looking away from him. All the time they spent together these past months, a constant in Holo's behavior was that she always reminded him how she didn't want to be alone.

A smirk appeared on her lips as she felt the mattress sink in. "Will you be too warm?" Lawrence asked as he draped his arm around her.

She placed her hand atop his and stretched it forward, pulling his arm tighter around her. "So long as it is you, I will always be alright."

He placed a kiss in her hair bringing her to smile. "Goodnight, Holo."

* * *

The following morning, Lawrence woke first, careful not to disturb Holo. She was still fast asleep, though luckily not clutching his arm as tightly as she was before she fell asleep. He gently removed himself from the bed and stood to stretch his legs and back. Noticing a fine layer of goose skin on her exposed body, he pulled the blanket over her, and kissed her cheek.

He slipped his coat on and stood for a moment, simply watching her as she slumbered. His hand reached around to the back of his head, his mind stirring with thought. _All day long, she's all I can think about. All I ever used to think about was trading; how to make my next deal. But now…_ She shifted, bringing her face into view. _You're the one under her spell, aren't you? _He grinned, perfectly at ease with his conclusion._ I think my princess would like breakfast when she wakes._

He quietly left the room and headed downstairs to the lobby. The young girl who had greeted him the night before was once again behind the desk, patiently waiting for visitors. She was likely not much older than Holo, at least in the physical sense. Her hair was long and black, and her clothing surprisingly elegant for an Innkeeper's daughter. She was certainly pretty, though in his mind, she failed to even approach the beauty of his companion.

"Good morning," Lawrence greeted as he approached the desk.

The young girl looked up, and returned the kindness, "Good morning to you too. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Actually there is," he replied. "I'm looking for a man named 'Layne'. I was told I might be able to find him here, and that he may be able to help me."

"Well, look no further; I'm Layne," she beamed.

Lawrence wore his surprise on his face. "_You're_ the owner of the Inn?"

"That I am. This Inn has been in my family for generations, I was simply next in line to take over the family business."

"Forgive me, you just look so young."

"I do alright for my age. You said you were looking for me because you were to understand I might be able to help. May I ask who shared this information with you?"

"A barkeep in Lanos," Lawrence replied. "They told me that this Inn had been around for centuries, and that the family that owned it kept records of all of its visitors."

"That we do. This village never had a storyteller or chronicler, so when my ancestors built this Inn, they decided that they would fill that role, in an unofficial capacity of course. If I might ask, what sort of information were you looking for?"

"I'm trying to find a village to the north; a place called Yoitsu."

"Yoitsu?" she asked, a finger to her lip in thought. "My great grandfather used to tell me stories about a place called Yoitsu. It might take some time, but if you wish, I can have a look through our records to see if there are any accounts of travelers coming from, or heading to Yoitsu. Of course, there would be a small fee for the service."

Lawrence smiled, "I imagined there would be. Centuries worth of records must take more than just a couple of minutes to sort through."

"Indeed it will. The fee would be four Trini; a bargain if you asked me."

"I'd have to agree, that does seem fair. Tell you what. You tell me where I can find a delicious breakfast for my companion and you've got a deal."

"Agreed!" she beamed, offering him her hand to shake on the deal.

* * *

_I should probably mention now that there WILL be some conflict later on ;) For now though, please forgive me; I really needed this fluffiness ^_^_


	3. Chapter 3

_Good morning once again :) Moving right along, here is chapter 3 ^_^_

* * *

Taking Layne's breakfast advice, Lawrence soon returned to the Inn with a small cloth sack. Upon entering the lobby, he found Layne already hard at work on his request. Several tattered books were neatly laid out on her desk, and she was making notes as she skimmed through the liners. "My! You certainly don't waste any time."

"A happy customer is a returning customer," Layne replied. "With any luck, I should have something for you by mid-day. Feel free to check back whenever you like. If it suits you, I'll come to your room should I come across any information you might be looking for."

"I'd appreciate that very much. Trying to find the exact location of a fairly small village is like trying to find a needle in a very large haystack. We heard quite a few tales of Yoitsu in Kumerson, which sent us to Lanos. We were to understand that by heading upriver we'd be going the right direction, but we're still travelling blind for the most part."

"I'd have to agree," Layne said. "I imagine if I don't have anything significant for you by day's end, I may very well not have anything for you at all. If that were to happen, the payment would be halved. However, you have my word that I'll do my very best to get you pointed in the right direction."

"Thank you," he graciously replied. "We'll be in our room for a bit this morning, but we'll likely step out for lunch later on, and perhaps to walk around town as well."

"Very well. Good day to you."

"And to you as well."

* * *

In their room, Lawrence found Holo just as he left her; still lying on her back, covered by her blanket. He kept as silent as he could, and unwrapped her breakfast. After setting it out on the table in their room, he sat on the edge of the bed. He kept quiet for the moment and placed a hand on her forehead. _Cooler than last night; that's good._

Just the light touch he placed on her was enough to wake her. She groaned as she came to, but any typical wake up behavior was pushed aside. "Do I smell bacon?" she asked before her eyes were even open. Lawrence didn't even have the chance to respond; she was already upright in bed. She saw all of the food on the table and quickly latched onto him in excitement. "Together for mere months and already you know all of the fastest ways into my heart."

He shifted uncomfortably at first, having her bare body pressed up against him, but the taboo quickly faded. He placed a hand on her back and returned the embrace. "It was the least I could do for my princess." She pulled away, and slipped on her shirt and pants as Lawrence asked, "Are you feeling better this morning?"

"I am indeed," she replied as she sat down at the table. Bacon, eggs, hash, and several biscuits made up the meal he laid out. "Is this all for me?"

"Seeing as how you usually eat quite a bit more than me, yes; most of it is for you."

He grimaced slightly, watching as she wasted no time stuffing her mouth with food. The sounds of her chomping and chewing filled the room as she devoured the meal. "So delicious!" she proclaimed. "The bacon is perfectly seared, and the potatoes are so much easier to eat like this!"

"I thought you might enjoy that."

She continued shoveling food down and asked through a mouthful of biscuit, "Did you speak to the Innkeeper? What was his name?"

"I did, and I found out that _he_ is actually a _she_," Lawrence replied. 'She' was all Holo needed to hear to be instantly jealous. Still, with the spread of food before her, the displeasure didn't last long. "Her name is Layne, and she's already started to go through the Inn's records. She believes that if there is information to be had, it shouldn't take much more than a day to find."

"I see," Holo replied through her chomping.

"Since we may be here a while, I thought you might like to walk through town. I can try and unload that cinnamon, and maybe get us some warmer clothes for the journey north."

At mention of their travel north, Holo's chomping stopped all at once. Lawrence clearly noticed the sudden silence, and asked, "Holo?"

He couldn't see her face so he couldn't see the tears that welled in her eyes. The early cracks to her tone however, were quite audible. "I'm so scared. I want to know, I _need_ to know. But, what if my home truly _is_ gone for good? What if I am all that is left of my family?"

She'd heard him get up. He placed his hands on her shoulders, and did his best to console her, "Then we'll start a new family." She looked up to him, her eyes wide with surprise, and her ears at attention as he continued, "Throughout our journey, I have always called you _my_ travelling companion, but the more I think about it, the more I realize that's wrong. The truth is; I've been travelling with _you_, Holo. If your home is gone, I'll build you a new one. If your family is gone, we'll start a new one together."

"Lawrence, I-"

"I love you, Holo," he interrupted as tears slid down her cheeks. "_You_ are the most precious thing in the world to me, and there is nothing I won't do for you."

Her cheeks blushed a full and vibrant red. "Why?" she asked. Her face fell forward, out of his view as she wept. "Why are you so terribly kind to me? There were times on this journey where not even _I_ could believe the depths of my own cruelty towards you, yet not once have you taken the chance to scold me. Even when it was so clearly my fault, you still apologized over and over for losing your temper with me. You are terribly good natured!"

He descended to her, gently encircling her in his arms. "You gave up your dreams of owning a shop for me, and what have you gotten for it but a partner who causes you nothing but trouble."

Lawrence closed his eyes as he held her. "Our time together has been a bit rough, but I hold that time more dear to me than anything in my life."

"You fool."

He shifted from behind the chair to her side, and knelt down before her. He gently took her hands into his and asked, "Do you still wish to not be alone?"

"I do."

"And you still wish to be by my side?"

"I do."

"And I still wish to have you by my side."

"Lawrence-"

"I am kind to you, Holo, because you are all I think about every second of every day. I know you are afraid, but so long as I have you with me, I am not afraid of the days to come." He reached into a pocket and retrieved a cast iron ring. It was a very crude piece, adorned with a few grains of the wheat he had kept for himself.

Though tears filled them, Holo's eyes lit up at the sight of the ring. She'd lived numerous lifetimes in the human world. More than enough to understand the meaning of the object he held. "Where did you-"

"One of Diana's blacksmiths forged it for me in Kumerson."

"In Kumerson, but-"

"I knew then that some day, this moment _would_ come. I want to be with you, Holo. I want to be with you till the end." Her tears ran harder still. "Will you grant me that wish? Will you be with me, Holo?"

She wept so hard, her words coming out ragged through her sobs, "Of course I will." She placed her hands on his cheeks, gently bringing their lips to meet. The kiss lasted a moment before they broke and she slid forward, grasping him in a tight embrace. "I love you, Lawrence. I love you so much."

Gradually, distance built between them, until they were able to look into each other's eyes. He carefully wiped the tears from her cheeks, and ran his fingertips over her ears, straightening out the fur on them. They shared one more moment, and at long last, Lawrence attempted to lighten the mood, "You should finish your breakfast. We still have a journey ahead of us, and you need to keep your strength up."

"Yes," she replied, still lost in serenity.

He helped her back into her seat and leaned his face to hers. He gently placed his hands on her collar and pressed his nose to hers. Her eyes once again fell shut and her cheeks filled red. As he pulled away from her, he commented, "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to have a heart attack."

As Lawrence fell back onto the bed, Holo let out a loud laugh, instantly pulled from the emotional hole she had fallen into.

* * *

They'd been out for several hours, the sun descending towards the horizon as they returned to the Inn. A satchel was on Lawrence's back, likely filled with goods they had purchased in the town, and Holo wore a dark green cloak, thicker and heavier than her last. When they entered the lobby, they found Layne's desk mostly empty of books, and just the sound of the door opening had gathered her complete attention.

"Lawrence!" she called in excitement.

"Did you find something?" he asked as he approached the desk, Holo following close behind.

"I did," Layne replied. She turned to Holo, "You must be the companion Lawrence mentioned."

Holo nodded, and asked, "What did you find?"

Layne's grin was immeasurable. She flipped open one of the larger and heavier of the books revealing a two-page map. Both Lawrence and Holo stood in awe of the sight while Layne explained her find. "As it turns out, one of the very first visitors this Inn ever had was a man called Arden. He himself was _from_ the village of Yoitsu."

The name wasn't familiar to Holo at all, but then again, she'd left Yoitsu centuries before the Inn was established. It wasn't much, but this in itself was a glimmer of hope in what had been a lengthy string of disappointment.

"The logs are a little vague, but from what I gather, this man steadily came and went from this Inn for nearly seventy-five years."

"Seventy-five years?" Lawrence asked.

"And what's even more intriguing is that in all of the later entries about him, there is mention of this man never seeming to age."

Holo's eyes narrowed; now they were getting somewhere. "This man, does anyone ever mention what he looked like? Was his skin fair, or dark? Did he have a beard or not?"

"There was passing mention of his beard always being the same length and color, even into the last of his visits."

_It never grows or changes color because time stands still for him,_ Holo concluded in her thoughts.

"Was there anything peculiar about his last entry?" Lawrence asked.

"Come to think of it there was," Layne replied. "There was mention of needing to keep his pets in line back home; something about the dogs getting too big for their britches."

Holo let out an audible gasp, as did Lawrence. The pieces of the puzzle fit together exceptionally well. "How many entries does this man have?" Lawrence urgently asked.

"My, there are too many to count," Layne replied. "He seemed to come and go from Yoitsu quite often, and on some occasions, he would check out on a Monday, only to check back in the following Friday."

"He could make it from here, back and forth to Yoitsu in just ten days?" Lawrence explosively asked.

Layne cowered back slightly in fear, and replied, "That's right."

"Can you copy this map for us?" Holo urgently asked.

"Sure, I-"

"Thank you!" Lawrence replied as he took Holo by the hand and ran towards the stairs.

"What was that all about?" Layne asked herself.

* * *

Even though she was more or less being dragged up the stairs, Holo still wore an immense grin, "Did you hear that?"

They passed through the door to their room and Lawrence pulled her to him in a tight embrace she instantly returned. Her arms tight behind his neck, he lifted her clean off of her feet, and spun her around the room in excitement. Holo laughed and chuckled as he twirled her about. Watching her smile, seeing her so happy, she really did look like a princess. Finally, he let her feet back to the floor, and immediately placed a kiss on her lips.

When they pulled away from one another, Lawrence asked, "So the dogs were getting out of hand, huh?"

"That is what happens when a group of bears think themselves the keepers of a pack of wolves," Holo replied. "It is there, Lawrence; I know it is. My home is _not_ gone, and with any luck my family is still there!"

Her ecstasy was impossible to contain. She wore it all over her, glowing so luminous and bright it was almost painful to behold. But, Lawrence felt no pain, only joy. Hours ago, Holo accepted his wish to marry, and now her dream of returning to Yoitsu, of seeing her home and family, would finally be fulfilled.

Always being the one to plan, while Holo was the one to dream, Lawrence brought them down a bit back into reality. "If that map is still correct, and there are no other villages between here and Yoitsu, we will be on our own a full five days, and that's only if that man didn't take his other form."

"Bears are lumbering creatures," Holo remarked. "Even if he _did_ take his other form, it would likely still take him several days to complete the journey."

"Still, we're going to need plenty of food and water," Lawrence replied. "Do you think the clothes and blankets we bought will be enough to keep us warm?"

"I have no doubt of that. If it is just the two of us, I think we will be able to stand against the cold for some time." Holo looked away just slightly. She knew this would likely not go over well, but she had to ask. "I do not suppose we can bring some alcohol as well? It would help to keep us warm, would it not?"

Lawrence saw right through her ploy. He smiled for her, "Perhaps we can bring some, but not-"

He was interrupted as she tackled him back onto the bed. She ran her hand through his hair as she rested atop him, her lips pressed softly to his. She pulled away from him after a moment, and this time, it was Holo who rubbed her nose against his.

* * *

_Just about half-way there :) More to come tomorrow :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_The morning update ^_^_

* * *

Hours later, the sun had gone down, but thanks to some helpful townsfolk, Lawrence and Holo were able to fill the cart with all they would need. They procured several pouches of dried meats, containers full of water, of course a jug full of alcohol for Holo, and all for nothing more than the cinnamon Lawrence had with him.

Layne stepped from the Inn to find them covering the cart, and commented, "Wow, you two did that very quickly."

"Lots of practice," Lawrence replied. He looked to the rolled up piece of paper in her hands and asked, "Is that the map?"

"It is," Layne said, unrolling it so that he and Holo could examine it. From his memory, it was a nearly perfect copy. "I duplicated everything. The mountains, rivers, and forests; all of the locations that might help better orient you on your way."

"We can't thank you enough, Layne," Lawrence graciously replied as he took the map from her, and re-rolled it.

"Your payment was more than generous, so please think nothing of it."

Holo hopped down from the cart and approached Layne. She seemed a bit apprehensive at first, having Holo's blood red eyes on her, however, her smile was most disarming. "Your name is Layne, correct?"

"That's right."

"It is a very pretty name," Holo replied. "I do not do well with gratitude I am afraid, but from the bottom of my heart, I thank you for your help."

"Really, it was all in a day's work," Layne replied, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Perhaps, but it has brought my partner and I great happiness, and for that, we are eternally grateful," Holo offered with a slight bow.

Lawrence was amazed by the display. Not that Holo was particularly rude, at least not to others. But the majesty with which such a wise and proud wolf spoke, her absolute courtesy was a beautiful thing to behold.

Without further adieu, Holo and Lawrence boarded the cart, and for the first time since they began travelling together, not carrying a single item for trade. This particular journey was about reaching Yoitsu; nothing more, and nothing less. Holo looked back on Ezzio as it disappeared behind them, feeling a bit nostalgic.

"Something wrong?" Lawrence asked.

"I think I will miss that small town," Holo replied. She turned to face forward, and leaned up against Lawrence. "It is not in every town that I can say I became betrothed to the man I love, _and_ found the approximate location of my home."

"I suppose not," Lawrence said as he wrapped his arm around her, holding her tight to him, and bringing her to blush.

"Whenever we head south again, we should make it a point to stop there once more."

"I agree."

Lawrence took in a deep breath through his nose. "Smells like snow," he commented.

"Indeed," Holo replied. "The colder it becomes, the closer we are."

"How was it you described Yoitsu when we first met? A world of silver where everything sparkles?"

"I cannot believe you remember that," Holo chuckled. "Yes, that is very much how I remember Yoitsu. The trees are always white, as are the earth and mountains. It is a beautiful place. Even at night, it is nearly as bright as day."

"It sounds amazing. I only hope I'll be able to stand the cold," Lawrence commented with a grin.

"Do not worry. If need be, I will take my wolf form and use my fur to keep you warm," Holo happily replied. She sat back against the bench and looked up at the stars. "I wonder if my parents will still be there, or if they will have moved on."

"Your mother and father, are they…" he thought for a second how to word his question, "…are they like you?"

She looked to him as she answered, "Do you mean to ask if they too are wolves? Or do you refer to immortality?"

"The latter," he clarified. "That they are wolves I was able to figure out on my own."

She looked back to the sky, still smiling. "That they are. Compared to them, I am still just a young pup. They have seen countless years watching over countless lands and territories. Just thinking about it makes me realize how young I am."

Lawrence leaned back as well. Looking up at the stars, he mused aloud, "Your parents. I guess I never thought I might get the chance to meet them. I wonder what they'll think of me."

She shifted over to him, both reclined and relaxed, "I am sure that they will see you for what you are; a kind-hearted man who cares very deeply for their daughter. I would not worry."

"Easy for you to say," Lawrence chuckled.

"It is," Holo beamed.

* * *

Much to Lawrence's surprise, Holo remained awake throughout the entire night, as well as through the day. He made no mention of the oddity to avoid offending her, and simply enjoyed her company. For the most part, she was rather silent anyway. Through to mid-day, she wore an unshakable grin, though as the daylight faded, her smile faded with it. At the very least, they had covered sixty miles since leaving Ezzio, but hadn't come across a single one of the markers Layne's map indicated.

An overcast sky meant travelling at night would be difficult, though Holo's sharp instincts revealed there would at least be no rain. Lawrence looked to Holo and could tell she was losing the battle with exhaustion. Her eyes were fighting to stay open, and now she looked even more melancholy. He had been watching the horizon closely these past few miles, and knew they were coming to a basin in the land. Mention of it might only further upset Holo, and so, he kept silent. Still, a part of him fully expected to reach the peak of this hill, and find a crescent shaped lake in the distance.

When they reached the crest of the hill however, his expectation became reality. "Holo!" Lawrence urgently called.

"Yes, what is…" her words disappeared as she took the lake into view. "Is that…?"

Lawrence raised the map in line with the lake. Either the idiosyncrasies of Layne's drawing were very coincidental, or this was the first marker. "It has to be," Lawrence said. "The curve and shape matches too well not to be."

He looked to Holo who appeared completely revitalized. Her eyes were once again full of happiness, and her grin seemed almost wider than before. Up until this point, they had fantastic, but still unconfirmed information. This marker changed all of that completely. The information was now credible, and more importantly, they were headed in the right direction.

"I wish to sleep for the night," Holo stated.

"Are you sure?" Lawrence asked. "We could still go a little further."

"Any further and the anticipation of the next marker will have me worrying too greatly to ever find rest," Holo explained. "If we stop now, we stop at a good moment in our journey, rather than a moment in which we are waiting for the next good moment."

It made sense in a way that only Holo could find. Lawrence smiled and drew up the reins, "Very well, princess. We'll set out once again first thing in the morning."

Holo nodded, and they set about to fix a comfortable place to sleep in the cart. After once again folding the cover four layers thick, Lawrence lay back against his coat and nearly fell asleep immediately. Holo meanwhile was wide-awake, her adrenaline flowing nicely thanks to their find. "This will not do," she commented.

He weakly opened his eyes to again find Holo had removed her clothing, and draped an arm over him. "Holo?"

"The first time we are to sleep beside one another after we are betrothed, and you wish to actually _sleep_?"

Lawrence weakly reached around the back of his head in embarrassment, "Ah… Sorry."

"Apologies will not be accepted, you will simply have to make it up to me."

With that, Holo's eyes opened wide as Lawrence placed a kiss on her lips. A quick shift later and he held himself above her, pinning her beneath him. She was surprised by the sudden movement, but rather excited as well; this would be different from their first time together. She chuckled and asked, "Gentle?"

He lowered his lips to hers, devouring her in a kiss. He pulled away only slightly as he warmly replied, "As you wish."

* * *

The following day saw another waiting game. Holo managed to keep herself awake throughout most of the day, but the lack of a marker saw her once again feeling depressed. She _had_ predicted this. Even though they had every reason to believe they were heading the right way, it would only be on another definitive sign that she allowed herself to feel excitement for it.

If there were one sure sign that they were heading north, it was the temperature. It was getting colder and colder as they progressed, and finally, there was some patchy snow on the ground.

Seeing she was upset, Lawrence attempted conversation. "I don't suppose any of this appears familiar at all, does it?"

"It has been too long I am afraid," she replied. "I do not think I would be able to recognize anything should I see it."

Lawrence looked down to the map. The next marker was to be a wooded area, but if the map were to be taken literally, only on one side of the path. There was a defined curve just before the area, but by the looks of it, they would soon be surrounded by woods on all sides. It would be impossible to tell what was coming up at any time, and then of course, there was the potential threat of wolves. Lawrence had little desire to let Holo subjugate herself for the whims of a pack of young wolves, though there wasn't much he could do to stop it from happening. Holo would hate herself for it, but she would never let harm fall on him.

As they entered the woods, his concern overtook him. He could practically feel the breath of the pack on his neck as they advanced. "There are wolves all around us, correct?"

"We are completely surrounded," Holo answered. Normally, he might have assumed she were joking with him, but her tone was completely flat. Just as his heart raced faster, she offered minor comfort, "However, I would not worry about them."

"But how-"

"Wolves can smell one another," Holo explained. "Our bodies produce scents that tell everything about us. Right now, I imagine _my_ scent is enough to keep all of these youngsters at bay." She smiled slightly, a welcome sight after nearly a half-day worth of sadness, "Though I can imagine they have quite a strong distaste for you."

"Me?" Lawrence asked. "Why?"

"Because _I_ smell like _you_," Holo answered with a bright smile. "To them, you have the greatest of prizes beside you, and there is not one among them who would not wish to take me from you."

Lawrence wore his fear all over his features. "If you're trying to comfort me, you're failing miserably, you know that, right?" She let out a robust laugh bringing him to panic, "Hey! Keep it down!"

"Do not worry," she again reassured. "Even if they should get out of hand, you have my word; there will be nothing to fear."

Minor calm settled on him as he replied, "Glad to hear it."

With just a mile more, they neared the end of the woods, and thankfully, without incident. The clearing in the distance looked as though it were dressed in powder thanks to the snow. Just as they came to the end of the woods, Lawrence mused, "I wonder if it's possible that at the time the map was made, that this _was_ the one sided-forest."

"It seems unlikely. The trees both look and smell the same on both sides. They have been here equally as long, I am sure of it."

He looked off to his right as they came out of the woods and commented, "Just seems so odd. We're nearly out of daylight and I really believed we would-"

"Lawrence!" Holo shouted. He quickly turned his head to find that as the woods opened, the path curved to the left just as the map had shown, and all of a sudden, the woods became one-sided.

His jaw hung open as he spoke, "It's amazing, the way the land is shaped. That there can be such dense forest, and then it just stops like a wall."

Holo seemed as though she hadn't even heard him. Her eyes were glued to the vast stretch of trees to their left. There was just one marker remaining; a sheer face cliff that they were to travel along. The last marker was to be a wall of mountains as far as the eye could see in any direction, and at their base: Yoitsu.

* * *

The night came and went the same as the last two nights had with Lawrence and Holo falling asleep in each other's arms, after once again enjoying one another. A relationship like theirs was still very new to Lawrence, especially the physical side of it. Likewise, for Holo it had been centuries since she last knew any of these things. One thing was for sure, as they learned and relearned their way, the love they made was unlike anything either of them ever knew. Always warm and passionate, but full of laughter and joy, their lovemaking was every bit as fun as their relationship.

With the arrival of the sheer face cliff the next day, their anticipation built even higher still. While Lawrence still had little trouble getting to sleep, Holo was wide-awake at all times now. The sun halfway through the sky the following day, Holo found her nerves somewhat settled. That morning, they had both dressed a bit warmer, as it was becoming painfully cold now. Holo wore a soft wool tunic over her existing shirt, the thicker dark green cloak he'd purchased for her in Ezzio, and a pair of tall fur-lined boots. Lawrence added a wool sweater beneath his coat, and too wore a pair of tall and warm boots.

"Are you cold?" Holo asked as she bit into a piece of dry meat.

"With the sweater it's not so bad," he replied. "I can't believe I forgot to purchase gloves though, my hands are freezing."

"Perhaps tonight we should sleep outside of the cart," Holo suggested. "A warm fire would be welcome, would it not?"

"I'd have to agree," Lawrence replied. "Hey…" he said. He pulled her close to him, "You know, this time tomorrow, we could be there."

"After all this time," Holo said, her eyes closed and a smile on her lips. "I will be home again."

* * *

_Three more updates to come! Stay tuned ^_^_


	5. Chapter 5

_WOOTWOOT! Two updates in one day ^_^ Enjoy!_

* * *

The morning of their fifth day, Lawrence's eyes opened to see nothing but white. Clouds filled the sky as far as he could see, steadily dropping snow, apparently through the night as well. A light coating of snow covered his blanket, and as he looked around a bit more, he found Holo kneeling beside him, looking up at the sky with a bright smile.

"We are close now, Lawrence," she said. "Just a little while longer."

He looked back up to the sky and commented, "A while back, you were able to tell when it was going to rain. I don't suppose you can tell how long this snow will go on for?"

"I am afraid not," she replied. "I _can_tell you that this type of weather is very common of my home. However, a pleasant flurry such as this can become a furious blizzard very quickly; we should get moving."

They packed up their things and quickly piled them into the cart, sure to dress in even more layers before setting out. Wearing all they had the day before, as well as under leggings, they were substantially warmer. However, Holo's warning proved quite true. First the snow fell harder, then, the wind picked up, and before long, it was difficult to see even inches in front of the cart. Holo fixed herself snugly to Lawrence, and held onto him as tight as she could. Lawrence kept one hand on the reins and the other around Holo as well. The howling of the wind meant even as close as they were, they had to scream just to hear one another.

"I've never seen anything like this!" Lawrence shouted.

"I have! We should find a place to shelter us!"

"I can't see anything! I have-"

All of a sudden, the horse pulling them let out a loud whiny and kicked up on its back legs. Lawrence let go of Holo for a moment, struggling to calm the animal with both hands on the reins. Unfortunately, he had no such luck, "Dammit! Something's spooked him good!"

That's when Holo felt it. Something was nearby; something only an animal could feel. She let go of Lawrence and lowered her hood, her ears pointed straight up and pivoting every which way to listen as best she could through the wind. She couldn't quite pinpoint what it was, but knew she needed to be alert. Whatever it was, it was big.

The straps holding the horse to the cart finally reached their limit, and with a final push, the horse kicked off, flipping the cart backwards. Holo let out a shout, and Lawrence turned and wrapped her tight in his arms. The cart flipped over on top of them, creating a temporary peace, shielding them from the wind. The air in her lungs returned shortly after landing on her back, and Holo asked with a cough, "Are you alright?"

Nothing.

"Lawrence?"

Nothing.

"Lawrence!"

She carefully rolled him off of her to find a massive amount of blood on the back of his head. "No…" she whimpered, her eyes quivering in fear. She pressed her ear to his chest, letting out the slightest of relieved sighs at hearing his heartbeat. Quickly she retrieved her shawl from their satchel and swathed it around his head. She stripped off all of her clothing and added that to the satchel as well. After tying it off and strapping it to his back, she found the bundle of wheat they kept and stripped an ear of it. "I did not wish to ever have to do this, but I have no choice." She tossed the handful of wheat into her mouth, and after chewing it, spoke once more, "Forgive me."

In seconds, Holo's wolf form overtook her, knocking the cart away in the process, and leaving Lawrence at her paws. Very carefully, she collected him in her mouth, and proceeded to take the fastest pace she could without injuring him further. _Just hang on. I will get you through this, and get you somewhere warm; I swear it. Just do not die._

* * *

Lawrence's eyes cracked opened. His head was still crudely covered by Holo's shawl, and by the looks of the ceiling in this place, he was in a cave. He smelt the burning of embers, the smoke of a fire, and was comfortably warm as well. His last memory was not that of warmth, but of dire cold. The horse had been spooked and then, "Holo!" he shouted as he pushed himself upright.

She was right there, seated right in front of him when he sat up, her light clothing covering her once again. "Lawrence!" she shouted, a wide grin on her lips, and her tail waving furiously behind her. "You are awake!" Unfortunately, her happiness at seeing him awake was quickly pushed aside. "Idiot!" she admonished. Her tail stood stock straight, her fur fluffed out as she got right in his face to scold him, "Do you have any idea how scared I was? You have been unconscious for two full days, I was worried sick!" With that, she pushed him onto his back once more, knowing he would only land on the bundle of wheat.

"My, my," a new female voice uttered, not sounding amused at all. Lawrence looked up and behind him, finding another woman in the cave with them. She was taller than Holo, or at least he thought she was from this vantage point. Her long and wavy hair was the same color as Holo's, as were her ears and tail. Her eyes though, they were a deep shade of amber. Then of course he realized she was naked as well.

He respectfully averted his eyes and asked, "Who are-"

"You still have quite the temper I see," she interrupted. She knelt just above Lawrence's face and looked into his eyes, "Apologies for my daughter's actions."

"Daughter?" he quietly questioned in disbelief. "Holo is your-"

"That's right," she again interrupted. "Madeleine of Yoitsu," she offered with a polite bow. "How do you do?"

He was completely awestruck. He reached to his face, his hand coming over his features as he asked, "Am I dreaming?"

Gently, Madeleine placed her palm to his forehead and asked, "Does this feel like a dream?"

"Do not flirt with him, Mother," Holo warned. She appeared above Lawrence and his eyes quickly locked on her. "Father would not approve."

"I can see why she loves you," Madeleine playfully remarked.

"Mother!"

"You are absolutely adorable," Madeleine finished with a bright smile.

Lawrence's cheeks turned a light red as he replied, "Thanks, I think."

"Oh enough of this!" Holo whined. She knelt down and carefully tended to him. "How do you feel?"

"Sore and stiff perhaps, but other than that, I think I'm alright," he replied. "What happened?"

"When the horse was frightened, we were already within Yoitsu," Holo explained. "These woods are not as I left them. They once again belong to my mother and father, however, the creatures that now lurk here are no longer as I remember them."

"We've come to accept them," Madeleine interjected. "They do not question our absolute authority over this place, and most don't dare wage against us. However, a passing merchant with a young girl and strong horse would prove easy prey." Madeleine closed her eyes and smiled slightly, "I'm sure after all these years, my dearest Holo had forgotten what it feels like to be attacked."

"Mother!" Holo barked once again.

"Attacked?" Lawrence asked as he spun to face Holo. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine," she answered, and proceeded to help him to his feet. He let out the occasional groan as he righted himself, and Holo asked, "I am taking him to my room to rest, do you object?"

"Why do you ask now?" Madeleine asked, the air in her tone clearly upset. "You are old enough to make your own decisions."

Holo's eyes narrowed, "Do not disturb us. We will join you once again when Lawrence feels better."

"Of course," her mother answered. "Rest well, Lawrence," she offered while Holo was already forcing him down a corridor of the cave.

"Thank you," he replied, just barely audible.

As they reached Holo's room, Lawrence was blown away. When she said she was taking him to her room, he thought she meant the room her mother and father had given her to stay just a day or two ago. This, however, was a room that had been there for centuries. Shelves were cut into the walls of the space, a layer of rich wheat made up her bed, and beside the bed, two straw dolls, a man and woman.

"Holo, is this where you grew up?" Lawrence asked as she closed the wooden door behind her.

"That woman!" Holo shouted, completely ignoring his question. "She was the one who told me I needed to grow up, yet she chides me like that? She is unbelievable!"

Lawrence gently placed his hands on her shoulders, and even though she had been furious, she immediately calmed down somewhat. "At least she's here, Holo. Parents are like that for all of us, I assure you."

"Perhaps," she quietly spoke, sounding as though she might break into tears at any given moment.

"I take it the last you saw one another, things didn't end well between you?"

"They did not."

"Is it something you wish to-"

"It is not!" Holo sternly interrupted.

"That's alright," Lawrence quickly offered. "Just remember, it's been a long journey to find them again. Perhaps you should think about why it is you _wanted_ to find them."

Holo let her eyes fall shut as all of her anger and frustration passed over her lips in a loud sigh. "You are far less attractive when you are making sense."

"I'm sorry," he chuckled in reply, taking advantage of her closed eyes to place a kiss on her lips.

Startled, her eyes instantly opened for a second, then fell shut once more as her hands found his face. They snaked up and behind his head, unfortunately just high enough to find his wound. He pulled away from her as he flinched in sudden pain. It wasn't a terrible pain, but certainly enough to get his attention.

"I'm sorry!" Holo shouted, realizing what she'd done.

"It's alright," he said. "Just caught me off guard, that's all." He remembered that Madeleine spoke of Holo being attacked and asked, "What about you?"

She looked away, embarrassed. "I am fine. It does not hurt."

"Can I…?"

"I do not want to," she answered, her face still turned away. "In just a few days I will be completely healed and you will never know I was harmed."

Gently, he lifted her chin with his finger. Her eyes were covered in glass as she looked to him. He lowered his face to hers, rubbing his nose on hers, bringing her to smile just slightly.

"I had a dream about us while I was asleep," Lawrence said.

Early in their journey, Holo often mocked Lawrence, calling him a "Child". However, it was _she_ who was so easy to redirect. "Oh did you?" she asked, all of her sadness and worry gone in an instant.

"You were dressed in a flowing white gown. Your ears and tail proudly on display for all to see, and you held a bouquet of flowers in your hands."

"Our wedding day."

"Is it still your wish, Holo?"

"It is," she said with a warm smile.

He pulled her to him in a gentle embrace, as he softly spoke. "I love you, Holo."

"And I you, Lawrence."

* * *

Several hours later, Lawrence's eyes opened, revealing Holo's slumbering face. Her bed was a bit cramped for the two of them, but it worked well enough. He slowly rolled away from her as to not wake her, cringing only slightly in pain. He found her shawl on the floor, stained with his blood, and took it into his hands. It was dry now, but the stain would surely never go away. He set it back down and quietly made way to and through the door.

It wasn't too hard to find his way back to the main hall. There, a small fire still crackled, though no one was around to tend to it. It seemed a little careless till he put thought into it. There was nothing near enough to it that could catch a flame, and no wind to possibly blow things onto it. He took some of the kindling and placed it on the fire to get it burning a bit stronger again, then found a few iron mugs, as well as their satchel of things. He slipped his coat on and headed to the mouth of the cave to get some snow.

Moments later, he returned with a snow filled cup to find he was no longer alone.

There was a man by the fire now, also sporting a pair of wolf's ears and tail. Lawrence stood in shock for a moment, _That must be Holo's father. Quick! Do something besides stand here like a fool!_ "Good evening," Lawrence happily offered.

The man didn't so much as twitch.

"Sir?" Lawrence again tried as he came closer to him, and ultimately sat across from him by the fire.

When he found the man's eyes, he saw where Holo got hers from; blood red. He didn't appear angry; he didn't appear much of anything really. He just stared Lawrence down, unsettling him more and more by the second.

"My name is-"

"The life of a human is much easier than that of a wolf," the man interrupted.

"I'm sorry?"

"When the daughter of a human comes home having had relations with a man her father knows nothing about, she can simply smile and walk past him; he will never be the wiser to her frivolous exploits," he explained. "However, when the daughter of a wolf comes home with the scent of a male on her, she cannot hide it."

* * *

_Rarely do I offer myself a pat on the back, but as I unconsciously typed that last paragraph, I smiled quite wide ;)_

_Hope you enjoyed the update :) Just two more to go :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Second to last update :) This is the longest chapter so far. I hope you enjoy it ^_^_

* * *

Lawrence was terrified. Not terrified as he was when he first saw Holo's wolf form, nor as terrified as he was when he feared he may lose her in Kumerson. No, this was a more concentrated fear. He knew nothing of Holo's father, or how he might react to that which he clearly already knew. Still, he had to do something. Anything at all would have been better than simply sitting there like a petrified human; especially considering that wolves were said to be able to smell fear.

"Please, sir, let me-"

"Save it, boy," the man spat. Finally, he stared straight into Lawrence's eyes, his anger overwhelming him. "If it were not for the feelings of my silly daughter, you'd be dead where you are now."

"Th…th…thank you?"

"You are _not_ welcome," he said as he stood from his place. He was a bit taller than Lawrence, and substantially more imposing. His torso was covered in scars and musculature, and his tail ragged and weathered. He was certainly not one to be trifled with, even for a far greater beast, let alone a human.

He turned to walk away from Lawrence, when the merchant called, "I love her!" The man paused, but again resumed his pace. "Can I at least know your name, sir?" Lawrence asked.

"Atticus of Yoitsu," he replied simply.

"My name is Kraft Lawrence. I admit I haven't known Holo very long, but I swear to you, sir, she is the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. For as long as I live, I'll never hurt her and I'll never let anything happen to her!"

"And for how long will that be, boy?" Kraft gasped at that, his own mortality being thrown in his face. Atticus turned back to him, his red eyes standing out in the darkness, "Forty? Fifty perhaps if you are lucky? That is for how long I can be assured my daughter's happiness? Pathetic."

It had been a long time since he shed tears, but in that moment, Lawrence broke down completely. Atticus once again took steps away, when the young man lost his temper. "Maybe you're right."

"What?" Atticus asked.

Lawrence's confidence was slim, but it was there nonetheless, "Maybe I am pathetic. After all, I am just a human; mortal and weak. I can't protect Holo from the monsters of your world."

"Where are you going with this, boy?"

"Given the chance, I would gladly sacrifice my pathetic life for hers." Through the dark, he could see Atticus' eyes narrow on him. "I could only be so lucky to have the chance to die for her."

"We shall see," Atticus scoffed.

He continued on, and immediately Lawrence fell to his knees, hyperventilating from their exchange. He clenched his teeth and clamped his eyes tight to force the tears from them. Suddenly, he felt a soft pair of hands on his shoulders and looked up. Holo was right there, also awash in tears.

She shook her head and shouted, "You idiot! Don't ever say those things!" She pounded her fists against his chest as she berated him, "I can not… I do not _want_ to live without you! The very thought of losing you to time destroys me! Do not say these things to make me remember!"

"He'll never let us-"

"I do not care!" she interrupted. "I did not fall so completely in love with you to let that love be taken away from me! I have taken from you every chance you had for a happy ending, and I will not let it happen again! We will be happy, Lawrence!"

As Holo broke down, Lawrence managed to calm himself quite a bit. If there were anything he was good at besides trading, it was putting his own fears and worries aside for Holo. He held her tight as she sobbed against his chest. Gently he rubbed a hand against the back of her head, comforting her as greatly as he could.

"What matters the most to _you_, Holo?" he asked. "What do _you_ want?"

She looked up to him, "I want to be with you. I want nothing more than to keep travelling with you."

"Then that is what we will do."

"Is it?" Madeleine's voice asked.

Holo turned to look over her shoulder at her mother whom had silently joined them. Madeleine was a stern woman; that much could be told simply by looking at her. However, the same could be said for her ability to reason.

"It is," Lawrence remarked.

Madeleine smiled. "Good. I like that strength and determination in you, Lawrence. I do not share Atticus' outright distaste of you, though I hope you appreciate the nature of his actions."

"To a degree, I do."

"Certainly when the child in Holo's belly is of a ripe age, you will have the same feelings for any of her suitors as well."

Lawrence and Holo froze completely. Madeleine easily saw their shock and asked, "Did you not know?" She chuckled to herself, "Of course you didn't. Holo has no experience and no mother to question concerning the changes in her body."

An amalgam of both fear and happiness appeared on Holo's face as she spoke, "I am-"

"You are," Madeleine cheerfully interrupted. "The only question now is, will the man you have chosen perform in the role required of him?"

"Of course I will," Lawrence replied.

Again, Madeleine only smiled. "That is the right answer."

Holo looked back to Lawrence and into each other's eyes they stared. "You are ready for this?" Holo asked.

"I am not," he answered honestly. He lowered his face to her saddened expression and rubbed his nose to hers, "But I will learn."

The happy moment didn't fade. Even with the feelings of Holo's father lurking over them, they simply embraced one another. "How can you watch this?" Atticus whispered from the shadows behind Madeleine.

"Your daughter is happy, you old wolf," Madeleine scolded. "We failed her as parents; that is why she left all those years ago. We should be grateful that she found a man such as him."

"A human," Atticus scoffed.

"A human who cares very deeply for her. No matter how strong your anger may be I know you see it too." She turned to her husband, "This is for her to decide, and her decision is made."

Atticus let out a sigh. "If there were one common trait among us, it is that we are endlessly stubborn. Very well, she may do as she wishes and I will leave it be. But that boy will have to do a great deal to win my respect."

As it would turn out, Lawrence would get his chance right then and there. A phenomenal roar permeated the walls of the cave, shaking the very ground they stood on.

"What was that?" Lawrence shouted, his arms tight around Holo, shielding her form with his.

"Bears," Atticus replied as he came from the shadows.

"I thought the bears were gone?" Holo shouted.

"We reclaimed the land from them, but they never let us forget their presence for long," Madeleine replied. "Atticus?"

The two elder wolves headed to the mouth of the cave and Holo called out, "Wait! I can help!"

"In your current condition, we must insist you stay here," Madeleine said. "The child you carry is more important than either of us."

"But mother-"

In an instant, her father turned to her and scolded, "No!" Holo's anxious form was knocked back to her knees. "Stay here, and you…" His eyes locked on Lawrence, "…keep her safe."

"You have my word," Lawrence replied.

"Please be careful!" Holo shouted, her fear for their safety clearly written all over her face.

With that, they disappeared into the storm. Lawrence and Holo turned to head further into the cave to keep from any danger that may come for them. Suddenly, Holo's eyes widened.

"They have taken their wolf forms," she said. She could feel it once again, the same feeling she got when their horse was frightened. It could only have been the bears her parents mentioned, but the size she felt of them; they were gargantuan beasts. "So big," she muttered. "I have to go back!"

"No! Your parents entrusted me to keep you safe; I won't let anything happen to you!"

"It is not your decision!" she shouted, pulling her wrist from his grip. "I'm going and I want you to stay here!"

"We don't have time for this, Holo! This is the only thing I can do to keep you safe; I have to!"

"Do you trust me?" Holo asked.

It was so much to take in at once. He couldn't think, he could hardly stand he was so overwhelmed. "Holo-"

"Do you trust me!" she shouted.

"I do."

Her hands flew to his cheeks and she forced her lips to his. Tears leaked from her closed eyes, but her body did not wrack with sobs. She slowly pulled away from him and reassured, "Then believe that I will be alright."

He could only stare at her, her hands still cupping his face. He placed a hand to her cheek and with tears in his eyes, spoke, "I love you, Holo."

"And I you," she replied with a smile. "I _will_ be back, I swear it."

She turned and was gone without another word. "Please be careful," Lawrence said, hoping that Holo's sharp ears heard him. He was completely overwhelmed. In the past three minutes, his world had changed three times, and finally he could stand no more. The contents of his stomach emerged from his lips in a wet smattering on the floor of the cave.

He fell to his knees muttering, "What did I just do? How could I let her go?" His fists clenched against the dirt, "I will not be useless at a time like this. I have to do something!"

He got to his feet and sprinted for the exit, stopping to pick up the only weapon he could; a log from the fire. However, as he was about to head into the storm, he saw the jar of alcohol they had taken with them from Ezzio, sitting beside their satchel. He smiled slightly as the plan came to him.

He emerged from the cave to have the wind nearly tear him to shreds. He took a moment to focus, finding what he could only imagine was Holo's father guarding his wife who lay on the ground behind him. She was moving, but she was certainly hurt. There was only one bear coming down on him now, the other two were already dealt with; their throats ripped wide open. _Where's Holo?_ he questioned, only for her to appear a moment later. She mounted a hard charge at the bear, but at the last second, the creature turned and whipped its paw against her, tossing her into the woods like a rag doll.

Lawrence's eyes went wide and all reasoning disappeared. "Holo!" he roared, charging the monster without a thought. Both the creature and Holo's father gave Lawrence their attention. He had slipped a piece of cloth into the lip of the jar of alcohol, and lit it before hurling it at the bear. There was no way the bear was going to avoid the projectile, but, he was still able to strike Lawrence as hard, if not harder than he'd hit Holo. The alcohol hit the bear and immediately caused it to burst into flames, just as Lawrence's back crashed into the rock of the cave, a full forty yards away.

Holo's eyes burst open where she lay. She could feel what had happened, and was on her feet in an instant. Not a second later, her teeth clamped down hard on the disoriented bear's throat. Just as it attempted to fight her off, she pulled back with all her strength, nearly ripping the creature's head clean from its body. The dead creature fell to the earth and Atticus approached his daughter.

"I told that human of yours to keep you safe!" he scolded.

"You are welcome," Holo spat. She turned to the cave entrance and ran to Lawrence before shifting forms once again.

When she found him though, it was a sight she'd never hope to see. In her human form, her body could still take great abuse before erupting in blood. Lawrence however was a human, nothing more, and he was covered in blood from head to toe.

Holo's eyes grew immense as she looked on him. His eyes were closed and he hardly appeared to even breathe. "No…" she muttered. "Lawrence?" She carefully placed her hands on him, finally eliciting a reaction. He shifted about under her touch, his face cringing in pain. "Lawrence please, tell me what to do!"

"There is nothing for you _to_ do," Atticus said as he and Madeleine came upon them, once again in their human forms. "His wound is mortal."

"No, it cannot be," Holo said, her eyes full of tears and her voice falling to pieces. "Too soon, it cannot be this soon, I cannot lose him now!"

Lawrence's right eye opened and he weakly spoke through the blood that filled his lungs, "Hey."

"Lawrence!" Holo shouted.

"It's going to be alright," he said with a cough.

"No! It will not be alright! How can you say that?"

"So long as you have that child, you'll never be alone again, Holo," Lawrence said. "This is your dream, and now you get to have it."

"But I want it to be with you, Lawrence! I do not want this dream on my own!"

"It's going to be alright," he said, his voice fading further. His face fell to the side, the last push of air he had, making words, "Love you."

Holo's lips parted in a wide gasp. She descended to him, taking hold of his shoulders, "Lawrence?" She shook him as hard as she could, "Lawrence!" Her sobs became uncontrollable. Harder and harder she choked and cried against his motionless chest. "You stupid, stupid fool!"

Madeleine knelt beside her daughter and placed a hand on her back. Immediately Holo righted herself and shouted, "You are a much stronger and much greater wolf than me! The both of you are! Bring him back!"

"Holo, it isn't in our-"

"Then make it in your power!" she demanded. "I do not care! Just do it!"

"Even if it meant never becoming a wolf again?" Atticus asked.

"What?" Holo replied.

"If saving him meant you could only bare this human form, would you still agree?"

"Of course I would!" she answered, not hesitating in the least.

Atticus knelt before her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "And you are absolutely certain of this?"

"I am!"

Atticus smiled and ran a hand through her hair, "I am very proud of you, my dearest Holo. You truly are, and will always be the Wise Wolf of Yoitsu." She blinked her tears free and he spoke once more, his hand rubbing her head between her ears, "You will not lose your wolf form today." Her eyes widened as he asked, "Madeleine?"

Madeleine shifted, kneeling opposite her husband at Lawrence's other side. They both bit into their palms, and clasped their bloody hands together just above his lips. Holo saw what they were doing and carefully opened his mouth. Their blood dripped down his throat, several drops thick, until suddenly, Lawrence's eyes twitched. Holo let go and he let out a few coughs, followed by a few coarse groans.

"Is he-" she was held back by her father's hand.

"Give him a moment," Atticus said.

Lawrence seemed to be in pain as he writhed about. His body was repairing itself, bone-by-bone, and limb-by-limb, until finally, he let out a loud cough, expelling all of the accumulated blood from his system.

"Lawrence!" Holo shouted in fear.

"It is alright," Madeleine explained. "It is only the blood of his internal injuries."

The coughs ended abruptly and his eyes weakly opened as he settled back against the snow. Her red eyes came into view first, followed by her ears and tail. With cracked speech, Lawrence pushed, "Holo?"

* * *

_Just one more to go!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Morning everyone :) Here it is, in true jm fashion, a short last chapter . But, hopefully it serves to wrap up the tale quite nicely._

* * *

"Lawrence!" Holo shouted, as she leaned down to take him into her arms. She squeezed him _so_ tightly he couldn't breathe for a moment.

"Holo! Can't breathe!" he choked.

She pulled away from him, smiling wide as ever, "Sorry! Are you alright?"

"I think so. What happened? The last thing I remember-"

"You died," Atticus coldly interrupted.

"Father!"

"But," Atticus amended. "You died valiantly."

That it was a compliment, and that it came from Atticus shocked Lawrence. "Thank you?"

"You're welcome," Atticus replied. "I expect you to behave no differently in the future if you wish for my daughter's hand in marriage. Especially considering that you will no longer fall ill, or be restrained by time."

"What?" Lawrence gasped, his mind struggling to keep up.

Holo too was in shock as Madeleine explained, "Call it an early wedding gift from your father and I. Lawrence may not be a wolf, but with the blood we gave to him, he will live eternally by your side, Holo."

"Are you…" Lawrence began only to be lost in such simple words. It couldn't be possible, could it? In a world of deities and wolves, it suddenly seemed all the more real. "Are you serious?" Lawrence finally asked in amazement.

"Why should we lie?" Madeleine asked. "In all of her years, we have never seen Holo as happy as she is with you. We failed her as parents all those centuries ago. We tried to force our way of life on her, against her wishes." All eyes were on Holo as Madeleine attempted to clear her conscience. The wise wolf was taken back, nearly in tears by her mother's confession. "We never once put ourselves in her place. Never thought what she wanted for herself. Now though, seeing how dearly you cherish one another, allowing you to enjoy that love for eternity is the least we could do."

Lawrence turned to Holo, whom while crying, was still smiling immensely. He smirked and asked, "It appears as though you're stuck with me now. Do you have any regrets, Holo?"

She choked out a wet sob of a laugh, and wrapped her arms around him. "I do not."

"Well then," Atticus said, "It seems to me this is cause for celebration."

"Indeed," Madeleine replied.

Lawrence looked to Holo's parents and asked, "But you were just attacked, are you sure-"

"We are always under threat, Lawrence," Madeleine interrupted. "We're quite thick skinned, and besides, we never miss the opportunity to indulge in a stiff drink."

"That sounds fantastic!" Holo shouted.

"Ah! Not for you, my dear!" Madeleine scolded. "Not while you are with child!"

Holo's ears fell forward in disappointment, and she let out a groan, "Ohhhhhhhh…"

* * *

Several hours later, Lawrence and Holo stood at the mouth of the cave. The storm had passed, giving way to a cloudless sky, still air, and a bright shining sun. It was still very cold, but the intensity of the sun made it much more tolerable. Holo was without clothes and holding a bushel of wheat, while Lawrence had their satchel full of things on his back. Madeleine and Atticus stood opposite them, and Madeleine asked, "Are you sure about this? It seems you only just arrived."

"We would be honored if you joined us in Ezzio," Lawrence offered. "The wedding should only take a day, and it's only right that you're there for it."

"No, I'm afraid we couldn't," Atticus replied. "As much as we would like to, we must remain here to keep this place safe."

"We understand," Holo answered. There was a silent but warm grin shared by all of them. "Thank you," she said. "Thank you both for everything you have done for us, and…" She collected herself and thought about her words, "…please do not say that you failed as parents to me. You did not, or I never would have sought you out. I love you both very much, and we will not forget about you, or what you have done for us. We _will_ return, much sooner than later."

"We would be delighted to have you back," Atticus said. "Perhaps next time we can know more about Lawrence."

"Of course," Lawrence replied. "At that time though, there will likely be someone else who would like to meet you," he amended as he placed his palm on Holo's belly.

Holo let out a small chuckle, and the fur on her tail stood on end; she was so very ticklish. He let his hand from her belly and she stepped from his side to meet her mother in a tight embrace. Lawrence stepped forward and extended his hand to Atticus. As the old wolf took his hand, Lawrence let out a comfortable sigh. Just a few hours earlier, he absolutely believed that Holo's father would never accept him. Now though, it was clear that it had all been a test from minute one.

"Take good care of her, son," Atticus said.

"You have my word, sir."

Holo and her mother separated, both in tears as her mother ran her hand through Holo's hair and ears. The wise wolf smiled and laughed as her mother whispered, "I love you, Holo. Please be careful, and don't be too hard on him."

"I will try," Holo replied. She took her place beside Lawrence once again, and collected herself. "We must not make this any longer than need be, or it is likely we will simply never go."

"I think she's figured us out, Madeleine," Atticus said with the sort of mischievous grin only a wolf could make.

Both Lawrence and Holo smiled at that, but it was Holo who would speak the last to them, "Farewell for now."

They turned, and Holo clasped her arms around Lawrence's arm, squeezing it tightly, her tail happily waving about. "Farewell," her parents said in unison, bringing Holo to turn back to them once more, still letting joyous tears from her eyes.

She let go of Lawrence, stripped an ear of wheat, and handed the bushel to him before ingesting the grains. Her wolf form enveloped her, and she knelt down to let Lawrence up on her back. "Hold on tightly," she said.

Lawrence took as careful a firm grip as he could, and turned back to Holo's parents. He waved back to them as Holo straightened her legs and stood up, "Goodbye!"

They waved back, but the moment was cut short as Holo charged off to the south.

* * *

It seemed as though the day had hardly passed at all, though they covered the entire distance back to Ezzio. Just outside the village, Holo returned to her human form and dressed herself. Her typical attire was present once again, her loose leggings and violet shirt covering her naked form. She slipped her cloak over her shoulders, covering her ears and tail, and asked with both a smile and a twirl, "How do I look?"

"Lovely as always, my princess," Lawrence replied with a polite bow.

"Always such a gentleman."

She leaned up against him, and he surprised her with a delicate stroke of her tail. Her cheeks instantly reddened and he replied, "Not always."

She turned to face him, and crossed her wrists lightly behind his neck, "My, you have become a very bold wolf; touching my tail as you wish."

"Does it upset you?" he asked.

She said nothing, she simply pushed up onto her toes to bring her lips to meet his. As she pulled away, he returned the gesture rubbing his nose to hers. They stared into one another's eyes, and Lawrence asked, "Shall we then?"

He pulled away from her and offered his arm, which she quickly accepted. Their arms intertwined, they continued the last few steps before once again coming upon the Inn in Ezzio. The sun descended on the hills in front of them turning the sky a beautiful array of ambers and blues. They stood there, staring at the surreal sunset in complete awe.

Holo lay her head on Lawrence's shoulder as they watched, and quietly spoke, "It's so beautiful."

"I don't think as long as we both live, either of us will ever forget this day."

"I think you are right, my prince," she replied, squeezing his arm just a little tighter.

They stood like that for a moment, then two, then ten, until the sun was just about to fade completely. "Lawrence?" Holo asked.

"Yes princess?" he said, not looking away from the sun.

"Will you be gentle with me?"

He let out a chuckle and turned to her. He gently ran his hand down her cheek, rubbing his thumb softly across her lips. Her large red eyes, and her beautiful smile, she truly was as Lawrence always said, _Completely irresistible._

He smiled finally, and replied, "Always, Holo."

* * *

_And that is that :) If you made it this far, I hope you've enjoyed it :)_

_I don't think I'm quite done with this series. I'm sure there are one-shots and other tidbits floating around inside my head for these two, it's just a matter of finding them, and the time to get them down._

_Until then, I thank you very much for reading,_  
_-jm_


End file.
